Feelings of Togetherness
by Carnivalgirl
Summary: Bill and Fleur are getting married, and they're not the only ones feeling a little uncomfy. But a wedding day is a celebration of all forms of togetherness, as the couple and their guests happily discover. BWFD, HPGW, RWHG, RLNT and AWMW all there.


**A/N:** Sometimes, I just like to write what I'd like to read. Hope you enjoy this!

It was half past one on the eighteenth of June, and in half an hour, Fleur Delacour would be getting married. She had never been so excited in all her life. She breathed deeply, determined not to spend her last half hour as a Delacour being a nervous wreck. She checked her hair for the umpteenth time...her mother had brought in a professional, so it was even more perfect than usual, but Fleur was worried the clip would slip and it would all tumble out. Not that that would look bad, but it would add to her long list of concerns. Molly, her future mother-in-law, was downstairs, probably arguing with her mother or tending to the bridesmaids, Ginny and Gabrielle. The two could not be more different-while Gabrielle fussed and fussed over her dress and make-up, Ginny couldn't stand any of it and was looking forward to changing into jeans and a nice top for the reception. Of course, Fleur would be keeping her dress on as long as she could; it was the best dress she'd ever owned, and that was _saying _something. She pictured herself still trying it on occasionally ten years from now...if it still fit, what with the pregnancies affecting her figure...oh, it was all so exciting!

Fleur heard the door creak, and she turned to see her fiancé appear sheepishly in the doorway. She would have preferred to see him at the top of the aisle, but he looked just as good from this angle. He approached her with a slight smile on his face.

"You look wonderful."

"Thank you...you do as well."

"Ah, no need to say that..." Bill turned away. "Sorry to walk in like this. I know we shouldn't be seeing each other."

"We must not? Oh, that is why you...I thought that you were nervous!"

"Can I be both? Sorry, it's just a silly tradition we have over here."

"It is hardly a normal wedding, Bill. It is in your back garden."

"Hey, Dad and Charlie have made it look really nice! Haven't you seen?"

"I have been busy! It will be a surprise for me." she smiled at him. He turned away from her, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward way.

"Fleur...do you still want to marry me? I mean...are you sure you don't have a problem with...well, you know what I'm talking about!"

Fleur sighed softly. They had been through this already. She took his left hand, which, she was thrilled to acknowledge, would soon have a ring on it, and stroked it with her hands. "Bill, I do not preoccupy myself. We know what is going to happen at the full moons and we went through it well. It is not as if you are changing...I mean, Mr. Lupin, he does, and Tonks, she doesn't care. I am not going to be _upstaged _by her." She swelled slightly. 'Upstaged' was her latest new word.

Bill laughed slightly. "Fleur, seriously..."

"Bill, there are many things that I would not like to do, that I would do for you. But I would never go into a marriage I did not want, and pull you along. I really, truly, genuinely, honestly, enthusiastically, passionately, wonderfully want to be your wife."

A genuine smile appeared on his face. "That was excellent. Except I wouldn't use 'wonderfully', it doesn't really work in that context." He was like his old self...her gorgeous half-colleague half-teacher. They looked lovingly into each others eyes, then parted. "I'd better be going down." Bill said. "See you soon."

--------------------------------------

So this was it. Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry had been half looking forward to this day, half dreading it. He loved the fact it was so sunny, and that he was surrounded by friends and...family, really. He was delighted for Bill and Fleur. Fleur looked beautiful, that was to be expected. Harry recalled the first time he and Ron had seen her...it was embarrassing now, childish. What really bothered Harry, though, was Ginny. She looked nice in her dress, really pretty. It was hard to judge her next to Fleur, but her red hair looked lovely in the sun, and she was three times as beautiful as last summer, at least. But they would not be dancing together. Tonight, while other couples were dancing and smooching, he would be in the corner, having a drink with other decided or disappointed singletons. Lupin was alone tonight. So was Charlie, and George. And maybe Ron, if he wasn't going to get his act together, though Ron's mysterious nerves this morning suggested he was. They'd be OK to hang around with. Ginny could...just...hang around with Gabrielle. Hopefully she wouldn't have a boyfriend, at her age!

Ginny wasn't looking at him. Hopefully she wasn't worrying about him like he was worrying about her. That would be awkward...oh, another thing to worry about!

--------------------------------------

This was either going to be the most romantic or the most embarrassing moment of Ron's life. Either way, he was not telling Ginny, or Mum, no matter how much they wanted to know. Hermione was looking rather pretty. She hadn't bothered to tame her hair as much as she had for the Yule Ball, but Ginny's supply of hair stuff had done it some good. Of course, it was always lovely the way it was.

Drifting off again, he snapped out of his thoughts. Hermione was stood there...was she waiting for him? Maybe she was, maybe she was waiting for Harry so they could chat about plans and stuff. Always so serious, that Hermione. Still, it takes all sorts to make a world, that's what Dad used to say sometimes. And now, yes, Hermione was nagging Harry. She was telling him something, and pointing in some mysterious direction. Harry awkwardly shuffled in the direction of her arm...he was feeling lonely tonight...and now she was flouncing contentedly towards him.

"Oh! Er, hello, Hermione! I wasn't expecting you..."

"Ron, will you dance with me? I do love this song. The Weird Sisters."

"Yeah, I know..."

"It always reminds me of Tonks. She's at work, I think. Harry should talk to her about what's happening with the war..."

"It reminds me of the Yule Ball." he said, and judging by Hermione's upset face, he should have kept it to himself.

"I knew you would do this! For goodness sake, please, will you move on? We...I...care about you. I don't want to go through this any more, I just want to be..."

"I'm sorry." Ron blurted, unhappily, thinking of joining Harry. "I'm sorry."

Hermione stared at him. Now what did she want? But her eyes were softening. The lights moved onto her face, and he could see her full, bright smile, accompanied by flushing cheeks and small crinkles at the corners of her eyes.

"When was the last time you said that to me?" she asked, softly.

"I dunno. Was I supposed to be keeping track?"

But she was laughing now, and pulling him on to the dance floor. Of course, they didn't dance properly, because neither of them could dance properly, and besides, it was the Weird Sisters. Ron still wondered how to go about things, but Hermione's arms were round his neck and she was laughing, her usual seriousness forgotten.

"Thank you." she told him. "It was about time."

"No." he said. "Thank _you. _I haven't felt this happy in a long time."

Delighted, Hermione kissed him.

--------------------------------------

Ah, typical. Harry had expected it, though he hadn't imagined it quite like this. He expected they'd have a huge argument, and then suddenly start snogging, and that would be that. But this was much nicer, and he was happy for them. He found that if he focused enough on feeling happy for others, he could forget feeling sorry for himself. That was probably what Lupin, who was sitting next to Harry, had done over the years.

Harry couldn't bring himself to chat to Lupin about Horcruxes. It was a party, for goodness' sake. Admittedly, the last party he'd been at, they'd talked about the oh-so-serious Ratfang Conspiracy, but this was a bit different.

"The dinner was nice, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, it was excellent. I liked the rare steak."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I thought you would! And the...er...salad dressing was good."

"Yes, I'm not a big fan of salad but Molly made it, so of course I enjoyed it."

OK, another conversation over! Harry wasn't doing very well socially tonight. Lupin was looking distractedly towards the door. There was something different about him tonight, though Harry couldn't quite figure out what.

"Say, are those new clothes, Remus?" Kingsley Shacklebolt was beside them, helping himself to a corn beef sandwich.

"No, I just don't use them as often as the others." Ah, so that was what was different. There weren't any patches. Well, that had to be a good thing...

"Hi, Harry, how are you? Enjoying the party?"

"Fine, thanks." Harry lied. "Yeah, it's allright. You?"

"Yeah, I'm having a fine time, considering I just got here. Us Aurors have been at work all day...couldn't get a day off, mostly because stupid Tonks (sorry, Remus) wanted one too and they weren't going to let two whole Aurors off, so we both stayed."

"Harry, can you possibly reach over and pass me..." Lupin trailed off, staring at something near the door. Harry followed his line of sight.

"...one of those...chocolate...things..."

Nymphadora Tonks had arrived. Though she was wearing deep purple dress robes as well as some pretty jewellery, she was very much her normal, relaxed self.

"Allright!" she shouted. "My favourite band..."

Harry realised he was offering the chocolate things to an empty chair. Lupin had risen and was walking briskly towards Tonks. There was a youthful and healthy spring in his step which gave Harry a strange, affectionate feeling as he handed them to Kingsley. But then he saw, just as he had done with Lupin, Ginny approaching Tonks cheerfully, then withdrawing awkwardly as her...good friend approached.

--------------------------------------

Nymphadora was by no means as radiant as Fleur. It would a crime to upstage the bride, and besides, she was still quite unhappy. Remus aimed, as always, to please.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." she said, beaming lovingly. "I've had a really bad day."

"Really? Well, I could always work some magic." Remus muttered a quick spell, and to his delight, Tonks shook with artificial joy.

"Ooh, what is that?"

"That is an Cuddling Charm. Gives one the tickly, loving feeling of being cuddled. Sirius used to surprise girls with it at school."

"How about a real cuddle? Are you a little shy?"

Remus was about to protest, as he _was _a little shy, but before he knew it, Tonks's head was against his shoulder and her arms were against his back.

"You go, Professor!" Fred Weasley shouted, with Angelina Johnson happily clapping her hands for them. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were smiling too.

--------------------------------------

Watching the youngsters bounce around, Arthur was glad Molly didn't like The Weird Sisters. She came back and sat beside him, sighing happily.

"Are you pleased to have married off our firstborn?" Arthur asked her affectionately.

"Oh, yes." she said, linking her arm with his as the rock song faded. "That, and I've just requested 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love' for us."

"And Bill and Fleur. And Fred and Angelina. And Remus and Tonks..."

"No, just for us." she said, dragging him onto the dance floor.


End file.
